Quirk in Oshu
by obsidianLight16
Summary: "Damn you!" "What did I do!" "Face my spears!" "M-Masamune-samaaaa!"  Originally sent to deliver a scroll by his Lord, Yukimura and Sasuke get lost and are declared M.I.A. Everyone's in for a whole lot of choas for such a simple mission gone wrong.MxY SxM
1. Lost with Scroll

A/N: Just something I thought of after watching the first season. I absolutely love the 'relationships' formed all throughout and the hidden ones you really have to squint for!

'You see'- English

_Kojuuro_- Thoughts

Enjoy! :D

Warning: Moody Masamune and Yukimura, some language

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me... T~T**

**Quirk in Oshu**

"So what you're saying is that…we're lost."

"Well that is…" Sasuke looked around the heavily wooded clearing, scratching the side of his cheek. "We're not _exactly _lost. I just don't know where we are…danna."

Yukimura frowned, backing his horse up several steps as he slung his spears across his back. "But that is the same thing as being lost, is it not?"

"…No…?"

The young brunette sighed, his frown deepening as he gazed at the weather-worn reins in his hands. They were supposed to be delivering a precious scroll to Oshu under orders from his lord, and whereas the trip should have only taken three days, his 'suddenly' bodyguard thought it would be nice to try a different route for once.

"_We always take the same path danna- not that it's a bad thing necessarily. But if something were to happen, it would be good to have an alternative route." Sasuke chirped._

Alternative route his ass.

"Danna?" Sasuke raised a brow at the other man's silence.

Yukimura released a heavier sigh. "I'm sorry…it's just that…we've been wandering around for so long. Masamune-dono is probably waiting for us anxiously as is oyakatta-sama!"

Sasuke began to walk again, taking in his surroundings to try and make it seem as though he knew what he was doing and where he was going. "You shouldn't get so worked up danna. We haven't been gone for _that_ long."

"It's been a week!"

"Really not _that_ long."

"Sasuke…we've gone a full week without food or shelter!"

"At least it wasn't for a month," Sasuke muttered, glancing back at his unusually livid master.

Yukimura started to twitch. "At this rate, I believe it could be."

"Look, I know how to get us out of here danna, alright?" The green-clad shinobi was beginning to get irritated. So what if he had a small screw-up in directions? He was a _ninja_. They would be in Oshu in no time! Although…that's what he had said to himself for the last four days…

"Then _why_ haven't you?" Yukimura shouted, viciously jumping off his horse to glare at his bodyguard. "If you _could _have gotten us out of here, then I'm sure that you _would! _Face it Sasuke, we're LOST. We're going to die, and I won't be able to fulfill my duty to Lord Shingen, and I will become a disgrace to the Takeda, and the scroll will be lost, and it's- it's all because you decided to take us on a DIFFERENT ROUTE!"

Startled by the outburst, Sasuke sweatdropped and reassuringly held his hands up. "N-Now it won't be like that, okay danna? I promise we'll be in Oshu by tonight."

"Don't lie! I know you got us lost on purpose! How unfaithful-"

"Danna! How could you suggest such a thing?" Sasuke found himself glaring. "I know I messed up big time but I would _never_ intentionally get us stranded. Do you honestly think I would let the two of us starve for a week on purpose?"

"S-Sasuke-"

"We'll complete this mission danna. I'll get you back to Kai safely."

Taking a deep breath to regain his lost composure (with a promise to punish himself later for losing it in the first place), Yukimura nodded and turned to his horse, beginning to absently pat at her coat. "Alright. I believe you Sasuke. I- I'm sorry again for my inexcusable behavior."

"No problem!" Sasuke pumped a fist out in front of him, his other hand going to his hip. "Now let's get out of here!" Sasuke suddenly paused, looking up at the tree-filled sky. "Wha-?" He froze, hands twitching as a heavy rain began to fall- followed by a thundercloud and bolt of lightening. _Since when does the rain come before the cloud?_

"Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" The shinobi turned to his master, who was oddly, still facing his horse.

Yukimura felt his fingers clench around the edges of the saddle he was holding. "Why is it raining?"

"Huh?" Sasuke took a hesitant step forward. _I wonder if food and sleep deprivation really _did_ get to him…danna…_ The shinobi felt his brow furrow, worry becoming a clear expression on his face. "I don't know…?"

His face deadpanning, Yukimura violently twitched before lunging around and flying towards the surprised ninja. "WRONG ANSWER!"

Sasuke uncharacteristically shrieked and jumped back on his toes. "Danna!"

"Silence!" Yukimura roughly drew his weapons. "Prepare to answer to my spears!"

"For what?"

"Here I come!"

Sasuke somersaulted into the closest tree, staring down at his danna in fright. "Not good!"

* * *

Masamune Date sat on the edge of the porch, arms folded and head down as he listened to the sound of the falling rain. Yet another envoy from the Takeda house had come asking for news of their warrior in red and he had none to give. He dare say that he was…_worried_ himself. If something happened, Yukimura would be alright wouldn't he? After all, wasn't that ninja Sarutobi Sasuke with him?

…

That would explain it.

Masamune sighed, looking to the left of him with the corner or his eye. "What is it, Kojuuro?"

"Masamune-sama," the older male addressed. "Will you be coming with us?"

"Ha?" Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon glanced back.

Kojuuro lifted a brow, stepping forward a little more. "We were going to watch the sakura tonight. The others are waiting outside…or is it that you-?"

"Send my apologies to the gang," Masamune abruptly interrupted, looking away. Silence reigned for a long time afterwards, one sound being the pattering rain drops and the howling wind. The brunette remained oblivious that his friend was still there and was watching him carefully until a bolt of lightening cracked overhead and brought him out of his reverie.

It was only after Masamune counted four minutes in his head, he spoke again with the intentions to soothe Kojuuro's thoughts. "You guys go on ahead and party. I'll wait until he comes and drag us both down to have an even bigger party, okay? Until then…It wouldn't be right to leave when that hot-head could come in at any minute. Besides, I wouldn't want him and that shinobi to damage anything of ours. You see?"

"O-Of course." Kojuuro offered a small smile. "I will tell those outside Masamune-sama." He started to walk away. "But if our red warrior doesn't show, you'll have to promise me that you'll sleep tonight."

Masamune jerked backwards, arms coming undone. "K-Kojuuro!"

"Have a good night Masamune-sama," his retainer said, sliding the door as he made his quick exit.

The lord of Oshu forced his arms across his chest, almost _sulking_ as he looked back to the view his porch gave. What was Kojuuro trying to say? He had slept perfectly fine the entire week! If one were to ignore the thrashing in his futon beforehand that is… But was it really his fault? That stupid kid could make _anyone_ worry! If that wasn't true, then why would old man Takeda be sending five envoys every six hours to check?

Masamune clenched his fists against the insides of his elbows before slowly, and hesitatingly, uncrossing his arms. "Sanada Yukimura…" he muttered, raising his eye to the half-crescent in the dark sky.

"You'd better be safe," Masamune added under his breath.

Even he couldn't hide the flush on his cheeks in the dark.

* * *

Sasuke dodged another blow from his master, leaping back yet again as he zoomed through the trees. It was barely the crack of dawn, he hadn't stopped once, and Yukimura was still chasing him. _What is he even running on? Shouldn't danna be- I don't know- not able to move by now?_ He looked up ahead, eyes widening as he saw a glinting spear blade headed straight for his face. "Gah!" Bending backwards on the branch he stopped on, Sasuke avoided the blow and changed the course of his direction to one unknown.

This went on for several more minutes until Sasuke found himself face-to-face with a wall. He fumbled with a pouch under his clothing, blindly groping for some weapon of defense. In the place of several kunai- was oyakatta-sama's scroll? Clutching the scroll that he had somehow managed to not miraculously lose in the attempt on his life, Sasuke dodged a head jab by his danna and flipped over the wall.

Landing lightly on his feet, the ninja took in the peaceful view of the private quarters he was intruding in before groaning and rotating his sore shoulders.

"Phew…" Sasuke wiped the sweat off his head. "Didn't expect to make it out of that."

But what he really didn't expect, was for a wild brunette, shouting profanities that Sasuke was sure he had never been taught, to jump over the wall after him.

"You…cannot…run…!" Yukimura panted. "Give in!"

Sasuke twisted his expression into morbid fascination. "Like hell I will- and how did you get over that wall?"

"Then prepare to face the consequences!"

"W-Wait!"

* * *

Masamune woke to soft rays of light filtering onto his shifting form. The first thing that went through his mind was: _I didn't sleep well last night and Kojuuro's going to point it out. _The second: _Damn him for being right! _After stretching his arms, the brunette gruffly fixed his kimono and squinted against the sun's beams breaking through his sliding door. _What's the point in having doors that don't do their job? _

He had just stood to his feet and opened the door to his porch when the wall closing in his personal garden was blown in. A giant wave of wind blasted his hair and kimono back as the brunette began to guard himself against an attack. Masamune looked up startled, ignoring the large cloud of smoke and pieces of stone that came flying his way, as a familiar green shinobi flew overhead.

Sasuke glanced down with a bead of sweat on his temple, stretching one arm ahead as he reached for an imaginary sanctuary that wasn't there. "Ah! Masamune-sama! Here ya go!"

"Ha?" Masamune stared at the small scroll that had fallen in his hands. _Is this-? _He looked up at the sound of a raging battle cry, mouth opening as _his_ missing red-clad warrior zoomed through the air in a chase with the shinobi.

"Danna, why won't you stop?"

"These walls will not stop me! Face me like a true warrior Sa-su-KEEE!"

"I wasn't talking about the walls!"

Masamune protectively shielded his face with his arms as the opposite wall was blown in. There was a round of chaotic noise- then nothing. His eye widened at the lack of destructive sounds, bringing his searching gaze to the baby blue sky once again.

And found it empty.

Masamune was still staring at the sky fifteen minutes later.

"M-Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro shouted as he ran up beside the young man. "Are you alr- what are you holding there?"

The brunette took the time to glare at the object of attention in his hands before actually realizing what it was. Practically breathing fire, Masamune threw the scroll into the air and with a mad glint in his eye, proceeded to call to his sword and slice it in half. Then in quarters. And when he grew fed up with cutting it evenly, he shredded the sacred scroll completely.

Kojuuro took an unsteady step back. "Er- M-Masamune-sama?"

Trembling from head to toe, Masamune quietly ground out, "Sanada…."

His retainer gave him a questioning look.

"Sanada…" the One-Eyed Dragon repeated.

Kojuuro gave a look of understanding. "There's no need to worry anymore. Yukimura-san is lying in front of the main gate, and although he's knocked out cold, he seems to be unharmed. The shinobi Sasuke is with him as well."

Masamune whirled on his friend with his eye flaming and sword raised. "Sanada… YUKIMURA WILL PAY!"

...;D...

Sasuke sighed, scratching his cheek as he nudged the unconscious form of his master. "Geez danna…"

He stood from his crouched position when he saw two forms racing towards them. "Right. I can explain this Masamune-sa- OI!" The shinobi jumped back to avoid being sliced by the dragon's blade as a shouting Kojuuro and young lord raced past.

"Masamune-sama!"

"Don't try to escape me!"

"Why are you after me?"

"Stop running will you?"

Kojuuro picked up his pace, glancing over his shoulders with wide eyes. "I would if you weren't chasing me!"

Both he and Sasuke shrieked as the dragon lord spat fire at them.

* * *

-The next day-

Kojuuro brushed the remaining ash off his shoulder, shifting from where he sat. "I apologize for all that has happened over the last two days, Takeda's shinobi. We realize we must have given you quite a scare."

Last night was most eventful with an ever moody dragon trying to kill them both. It was even worse when Masamune's anger carried over to the following morning. Needless to say- they hadn't escaped his wrath.

Sasuke twitched but kept the smile on his face, his own clothing smelling like burnt wood. _Who is he calling Takeda's shinobi?_ "It was nothing really. Besides, my danna gave me more of a scare than anything else."

"I know how you feel…" Kojuuro darkly muttered.

"Er- right."

Kojuuro gave him an evil eye. "You know how I feel…right?"

Sasuke looked behind him in search of an escape route. Luckily it came in the form of a completely miffed overlord, dragging an unconscious brunette by the collar of his jacket. "Masamune-sama-" Sasuke turned just in time to have the red warrior thrown into his arms.

"Take this stupid hot-head and leave. His wounds have been bandaged and he gave himself plenty of rest when he dropped his face on my door." Masamune turned his back to the three of them. "Make sure you tell old man Takeda that his scroll has been damaged in an accident and I'm sorry it wasn't properly taken care of. There's a bill for the destruction of my private walls attached to the inside of that dumbass's headband along with a sufficient amount of money to pay for the moron's spears which I snapped- I meant which I accidentally broke while trying to put the idiot in a bath."

Kojuuro sweatdropped at the part about the spears. He had seen his lord threaten the sleeping warrior with his own spears and then break them over the brunette's head while breathing fire yet again. The bath was no way involved.

Sasuke glanced at his master in his arms and then at the back of the One-Eyed Dragon. He hadn't failed to noticed that Yukimura's nicknames had changed three times in the whole speech and that it was all said with a hint of fondness. _Wait- fondness from Masamune? Not real likely is it? Yukimura's mine! _

The shinobi then twitched at the mention of the scroll being destroyed. They traveled a full week, suffered from deprivation of everything but each other, risked being eaten alive by each other, and nearly died- just to deliver a scroll which the unusually temperamental dragon _self-destructed?_

Said dragon smoothly intervened in his thoughts a second later. "By the way, I fed him last night and this morning. There wouldn't be a need to worry about lack of energy from Sanada once he wakes up."

Sasuke visibly twitched the same time Kojuuro paled. _So he fed my danna but not me? Why I ought to punch that guy right in the- wait a second…_

Kojuuro snuck a curious look towards his lord, fingers tightly grasping his pant cloth, but didn't risk himself by asking his question aloud.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed to know nothing of his own wellbeing. "How do you feed an unconsciou-" he cut himself off as the dragon slowly cranked his neck around and glared at him with a glowing eye. "N-Never mind Masamune-sama…"

Masamune scoffed, thoughtfully humming in the back of his throat. "Any other questions, Sarutobi Sasuke?"

"Not really-"

"Then LEAVE!" The brunette shouted, drop-kicking both Sasuke and Yukimura out the nearest sliding door before slamming it with a resounding _BANG!_

Sasuke grumbled as he stood and rubbed his aching backside, planning on going back in to give that tempered dragon a piece of his mind when the sliding door slid open again.

Masamune stuck his head out to give him a biting glare.

"When Sanada Yukimura wakes up," they both glanced at the unmoving body in front of them, " _if_ he wakes up- tell him to visit me. That bimbo owes me his surrender from one of our earlier spars and has to pay the punishment on his end of the deal. If he does not get this message, I'll personally come to Kai to find out why. You see?"

How this boy younger than him managed to pull off such a glare with only one eye was a mystery to Sasuke. But he wisely kept this comment to himself and instead gave a reluctant, "Hai."

Masamune's scrunched face changed to hold a cocky smirk. "Good boy. Have a nice day."

Sasuke inwardly shouted vulgarities as the door slid shut.

...o.o...

Kojuuro gave a warm smile as his lord's weary face looked into his. "You look tired Masamune-sama. Maybe you should get some rest…I know you didn't get any with Yukimura-san in your room last night."

Masamune's face flared. "Just what are you suggesting?"

"I wasn't suggesting anything like…that," Kojuuro assured him with his hands raised.

"Hmph…."

"Masamune-sama," his retainer spoke again. "Would it be to bold of me to say that I find your methods of showing Yukimura-san your love a tad bit strange?"

When the dragon turned to look at him with a perfectly blank face, Kojuuro knew he was in for some serious trauma, and so, backed up with fish eyes and a hand reaching for the door.

* * *

Sasuke was _peacefully_ making his way out of Date's private land with the red deadweight on his back until he heard two familiar voices creating a ruckus behind him.

"You dare speak to me like that?"

"But I asked beforehand and you never answered Masamune-sama!"

"TOO BOLD!"

Kojuuro charged forward blindly, skillfully weaving around Sasuke and Yukimura to avoid hitting him. "Think about what you're doing Masamune-sama!"

"You order me as if I'm below you?" Contrary to his retainer, Masamune continued to barrel ahead full speed as if he were attacking on his horse, waving his six swords around like a madman. Even when he saw Sasuke and Yukimura, he didn't stop. He just frothed at the mouth with flames coming from behind his head and shouted, "GET OUT OF THE WAY MONKEY!"

Further down the path Sasuke heard Kojuuro shout, "Run! Masamune-sama's lost it!" to all the nearby soldiers and civilians.

The shinobi made a great effort to jump out of danger's path- and failed. Lack of food and proper sleep stripped him of his much needed reflexes and skills, and just like that, the two warriors from Kai were run over by the two from Oshu.

Masamune cursed as he stepped on Sasuke's hands and felt the bones break. "Shit! Now I have to pay for that too! Damn you….KOJUURO!"

Sasuke groaned. "Damn him? Damn you…" he mumbled with his face in the ground.

* * *

"And that's why danna and I never take any back roads," Sasuke explained to the twitching blonde in front of him.

"Sarutobi Sasuke…"

"Hm?" The ninja flipped down from the tree he was hanging off of to face the fuming girl. "What is it, something wrong?"

Kasuga slowly held a fist in front of her. "I only asked how your hand was… NOT for a recollection of your stupid adventures of how you got lost and failed your mission!"

Sasuke placed a hand on his hip. "But we didn't fail the mission."

Kasuga lowered her hand. "But the scroll-"

"Was the wrong one," Sasuke chuckled. "Turns out Masamune destroyed one of my scrolls on ninjutsu or something like that. Come to think of it…I don't remember even having that before."

"N-A-N-I-?"

"H-Huh? What is it?"

Kasuga lunged forward with fire in her eyes. "That was the scroll I gave you to hold onto until I got back from MY mission!"

Sasuke dived into the thick underbrush. "I didn't know!"

And yet another attempt on his life was made.

"Why is it always me?"

* * *

Review Please!

Caring is sharing ;]


	2. Oshu's One Eyed and Kai's Monkey Part 1

A/N: Another chapter for those who wanted more!

Although it won't be what you expect, hehehe... :D

Warning: Language, minor violence. Characters might seem OOC but they shouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The lights inside were bright and festive as yet another party carried on into the night. Shouting and laughing could be heard, rising in with waves of amusement and good moral. Walking down his porch donned in his summer kimono, Masamune turned his head back and lightly spoke to Kojuuro who was behind him. His retainer paused in his tracks and then chuckled with good humor before opening the closest sliding door and slipping inside. Masamune smirked and continued to walk forward, disappearing around a corner a moment later.

Watching this all from on top of a tree, was a baffled shinobi who remained hidden under the clouded moon.

Sasuke was confused.

He never been so lost in his life- not even with Yukimura on that fateful mission.

Sasuke was lost because of himself.

After the incident with the scroll two weeks ago, he had changed for what he thought was the worst.

His attitude was the same- yes. But everytime Sarutobi Sasuke thought about that annoyingly arrogant dragon, his heart would start to beat faster. His face would flush, thoughts grow incoherent, and could barely keep up the flirting act with his so-called 'fiance'. Funny how the shinobi hated the young dragon not too long ago, and now he couldn't wait to see him, listening to his voice shouting insults his way. To see his lips twisted in that damned smirk and eye burning with a passion.

Sasuke understood what Yukimura saw in him when they had first met.

He slowly blinked, aware that he sounded like a lovestruck girl from the village down below. But he couldn't help himself- that's exactly what he _felt_ like.

Sasuke sighed and subconsciously scratched his cheek. _It's a shame that danna likes Masamune-sama... I would never be able to hurt his feelings for my own needs. _

With another sigh, this one unusually frustrated, the shinobi turned from the walls of Oshu and headed back to Kai.

His hands trembled, eyes unfocused as he jumped branch to branch.

Masamune Date was a man to see for sure.

* * *

There was a borderline between being curious and obsessed.

At least, that's what Sasuke told himself.

It had nothing to do with the fact that everyday he would come to watch the dragon dance.

To grab a mission scroll from on top Lord Shingen's desk, and leave to 'scout' their territory borders. To reassure his curious danna that he wouldn't be gone long and that the mission was fairly easy before taking to the trees.

After all, staring at one person for two hours was quite the easy job.

But it wasn't an obsession. No. Not at all.

It had nothing to do with the fact that his scouting job had turned into the scouting of this person's…_figure_, per say.

And it had nothing to do with the inner desires he craved from the dragon or the flush on his cheeks.

This green-clad shinobi Sarutobi Sasuke, was not obsessed in the least bit. He would _only _plop himself a seat in a comfortable looking branch and peer down the tree to watch the dragon perform his daily kata.

Not like he was stalking the young male or anything.

He was simply…_curious_….

* * *

Masamune angrily danced.

His claw flashed in the evening light, nearly untraceable to the human eye. He twisted and turned as one with the sword's blade, breathing with each strike, flowing with every move.

It was the sigh that caused him to trip.

A sigh that came from the most leafy tree in the whole Oshu premises.

As he toppled to the ground ungracefully, he cursed the tree from the depths of his heart. Each time he would reach the highest momentum of his kata, some sort of noise would float out from that damn tree. He was sick and tired of falling on the hilt of his sword in the same spot. The brunette gruffly lowered a hand to his ribcage, wincing almost immediately. By now he wouldn't be surprised if the skin had turned black and blue completely.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as the dragon mercilessly fell, almost jumping down to see if he was alright.

He knew that Masamune crashed to the stone earth everyday. But this one looked particularly painful. Sasuke silently stood and prepared to check on him.

It was fear of the brunette's reaction that made him stop.

And his danna's reaction if he found out his true feelings.

What about Kojuuro? How would he react?

Kasuga too.

The shinobi shook his head to himself in disbelief. Why was he acting this way? This was too dangerous now... He couldn't stay like this anymore!

Sasuke flipped backwards, disappearing with the wind.

* * *

Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon wasn't stupid.

He knew when he was being watched, and knew that it was done _every_ day at the same time _every_ sunset. When he first realized this strange problem, he had spoke with Kojuuro about it to see if he heard any news of inflitration as of late. And as far as his retainer was concerned, the lands were at momentary peace.

"_There hasn't been any problems as of late Masamune-sama. You have nothing to worry about." Kojuuro assured him with a smile so fake that it was burning Masamune's eye to look at. _

Nothing to worry about his eye! How could things be peaceful if he was constantly being followed by some creature in a tree?

Masamune heavily pushed to his feet, eye glancing to the object of his bruises. "Okay then."

If Kojuuro wasn't going to tell him the truth- then he would find it out for himself.

The brunette fingered his ribs, a large smirk spreading across his face. "Let's get ready to party..."

* * *

Yukimura worriedly looked over from where he kneeled, concerned about the shinobi brooding in the corner of his room. "Sasuke?"

Said ninja spared him a glance. "Something wrong, danna?"

A small smile crossed the brunette's face, pausing in the organizing of his scrolls and rare books from oyakatta-sama. "I should be asking you that. Are you alright?"

Sasuke uncrossed his arms, averting his gaze to the spotless wooden floor. That just proved it. The look of complete innocence and trust on his danna's face...there was no way he could say what was really on his mind! So he looked up with a large smile, actually touched by his danna's kindness, and pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against. "It's nothing. Sorry to have worried you danna. I can help you with those if you'd like." The shinobi motioned to the mountain of books surrounding the two of them.

Sweatdropping, Yukimura gave a thankful nod and scooted over so Sasuke could sit beside him. "Thank you."

They worked in a comfortable silence, the only sounds heard being the shuffling of papers and slamming of books.

Sasuke's eyes slowly traveled from the open scroll in his hand, to the face of the warrior beside him. The younger male continued to work, diligent in the work he put upon himself to finish by the end of the night. Sasuke had once thought he had a thing for his danna. Who wouldn't? With such a soul and faithfulness, he was hard to irresist. But... _But danna and I aren't like that. I see him as someone I just want to look after, and make sure he stays safe. A friend. _

A look of concentration and dedication lit Yukimura's face in the glow of the candles, and Sasuke found himself having his breath taken away. A passion, burning just as bright as the dragon's, enflamed his eyes.

_Passion and passion. They're a good mix_...

Yukimura suddenly glanced at him, burning him with his passion, a childish smile on his face. "I almost forgot to ask you. How did the scouting go? Did you see Kasuga-san on the way back?"

Sasuke blinked, overwhelmed by how naive his danna was. "Danna..." He fiddled with the scroll and then looked down, a painful smile tugging at his lips. "It was fine. Kasuga pretty as ever. She asked about you, said that she would like to see you whenever you had the time." With a chuckle, he looked at Yukimura and raised a finger to his cheek. "Yare, yare...I feel like a messenger for my wife." He wasn't lying. Kasuga had said that to him the last time he saw her- even if it was a week ago.

A light laugh escaped from the brunette's mouth. "Who knows Sasuke. Maybe she'll be the one to run the relationship."

Sasuke grinned, holding up a pinky. "We'll see who runs the relationship in yours."

Yukimura flushed, throwing the book in his hand at the shinobi who laughed and caught the projectile. "I-I'm not thinking about that right now!"

"Right, right." The monkey smirked and handed the precious book back to his danna_. You're so lucky not to be thinking about it..._

"Sasuke, you're always so mean to me," Yukimura said, putting the file back in alphabetical order. "But that's why I like you! You're burning with such a bright passion that it awes me!"

Hearing this, Sasuke stopped and looked at the warrior. "Me? What exactly am I burning with?"

"Love."

Sasuke blinked and then raised a brow. "Are you sure you're not feeling your own flames of passion?"

The young brunette shook his head. "It's you. It's so strong that...I almost cannot stand it. But I'm glad!" Yukimura tilted his head to the side in question. "Is it Kasuga-san? No. Even she does not make you like this..." He suddenly jumped to his feet, pointing a finger at Sasuke as he shouted, "Could it be there's someone else you like?"

"O-Oi, don't be getting ideas like that," Sasuke said, raising his arms defensively.

"You can't lie to me Sasuke, I've known you forever!" Yukimura leaned forward, staring down the shinobi. "As your friend it is my duty to help you with the love of your life!"

Sasuke twitched. "That's really not necessary danna..."

"Of course it is! I will not let this matter drop, even if you say so." The brunette started to run out the room, excitedly yelling, "OYAKATTA-SAMA!", all throughout the halls.

Sasuke bounded to his feet, chasing after the laughing warrior. "Wait! Danna get back here!"

* * *

-The next morning-

Masamune snapped his eye open, jumping out from his futon with unusual eagerness. Stretching his arms, he reached out and snatched his armor from beside him. He admired its new polishing job that he had done himself before throwing it on and brushing himself down. Alright. He was ready now. Taking one glance at the swords on his dresser, the dragon smirked at its newly sharpened edges and then left his room.

The halls were empty and quiet, save for Kojuuro who was walking from the opposite end that he was. His eye gleamed. _Perfect..._

Kojuuro bowed his head as his lord stormed by. "Good morning Masa-"

"Get me my claws."

The older male's head lifted with a jerk. "Masamune-sama?"

"Just get them Kojuuro," Masamune said over his shoulder.

Without another second to waste, his retainer did as he was told, running inside his lord's room and picking them from on top the dresser. Kojuuro felt his face drop. Was there a reason Masamune couldn't get the swords when they were in the room he just _came out of? _Nonethelss, an order was an order. Kojuuro carefully scooped the swords in his arms, exiting the room with a heavy sigh. _He seems to be in one of his moods. It's best if I don't question him too much. _

As he turned, the retreating back of his lord could be seen exiting through the sliding door in front of him. "Masamune-sama?" Kojuuro called, following the brunette. He looked down the porch both ways and seeing no one, brought his gaze to the courtyard. Scanning over rocks, plants, pond, his lord, statue- wait! Kojuuro walked down to the where the dragon stood. "What was that about?" he asked, handing his lord his prized posessions.

Masamune nodded to the large tree in front of them. "What do you see Kojuuro?"

Said man looked to what he lord was so concerned about, confusion on his face. "Our sacred tree Masamune-sama. It's what has given us prosperity and luck all these years-"

Masamune ran his finger down the edge of one of his swords as his retainer continued to talk.

"-without it I doubt moral would be as high in your ranks as many come here before we leave for battle-"

The dragon wildly grinned, flicking the blade with his wrist.

"-many, many years ago, this was planted by-"

CRASH

A giant trunk slammed into the back wall, knocking it down and enveloping the two in a cloud of dust.

Masamune smirked.

Kojuuro whirled around, staring wide-eyed at the dragon who had just _cut_ their tree down. "Masamune-sama!"

The One-Eyed Dragon nodded in satisfaction, tossing his swords back at the gawking man next to him. "Finished. Now let's go inside already. It's too early to be doing this."

"B-But...Masamune-sama..."

The young lord walked back to his porch_. Now_, he thought_, let's see if that creature comes back_. Masamune opened the sliding door as Kojuuro floated over to where he was standing, horrified look still on his face. The dragon glanced at him. What had he been talking about anyway? Something about the tree being many years old...? Masamune scoffed and entered his hall once again. It wasn't important anyway.

* * *

Sasuke flipped from tree to tree, the sun lowering in the background.

It didn't matter how many times he tried to get himself to stop. He just couldn't. No matter how many times his danna teased him about having a secret lover, or how many times Lord Shingen made suggestive looks to him and Yukimura, or how many times his mind told him no- He had to see Masamune!

His heart thudded loudly in his chest beneath the camoflauge uniform.

What started as curiosity had turned to an obsession, and now that had turned to an addiction.

The shonobi made a final jump off the thick branch he was on, breaking out of the woods to where he saw the familiar walls of Oshu. With one missing.

Sasuke came to an abrupt halt, staring open-mouthed at the fallen tree and crumbled pieces of the wall. "What happened here?" He listened for sounds of a battle going on, but only heard the swishing of a sword slicing through air. Furrowing his brow, Sasuke cautiously and stealthily made his way to the courtyard where he knew the dragon would be. His eyes searched for another tree to blend in with as he snuck over, lighting up when they found a decently leafed trunk that would give a perfect view to the sight below.

His feet took off from the ground and he appeared within the tree, perched on his haunches with his arms in front of him.

He turned his head in question upon seeing the dragon carry on with his kata, a slight smirk on his face, and movement cleaner than the day before.

If nothing was going on- then what happened to the tree and wall? Everyone in the area knew that the tree was sacred.

Well, no matter. The dragon was safe and no one was panicking. Things must've been okay then.

Sarutobi Sasuke let out a sigh-

and froze as Masamune tripped over his own feet once again.

* * *

Masamune climbed to his feet seething. "Shit."

What the hell was going on? He cut the damn tree down- so why were the noises still coming? Where were they coming from?

He gripped the sword in his shaking hand, analyzing every detail of the courtyard and the area around. The sound of rustling from the tree in front of him made him stop. His eye turned to a slit as he peered more closely, only to widen as they landed on a black boot sticking out from a ring of bushes. He turned, shoulders dropping.

The One-Eyed Dragon felt something in him snap.

"Alright, that's it!!" Masamune whirled around, furiously pointing his sword at the tree. "Come on out already you stupid-!"

"Yare,yare," a certain green-clad shinobi, laughed, swinging upside-down from the branch he was on. He couldn't believe he had been caught so easily... "Long time no see-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my tree?"

"Er-" Sasuke sweatdropped at the flames rising from the young lord, dropping to the ground in surrender with his heart racing. "I was just scouting on Lord Shingen's orders."

The dragon narrowed his eye, giving Sasuke the evil look that never ceased to amaze him. "In _my tree_?"

Sasuke stiffened. "Well-that's-" he trailed off, dark eyes beginning to trail from the brunette's twisted mouth, to the gap his kimono left for his chest_. I-Iie_! Sasuke snapped his gaze back up, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. It was so much harder to control himself up close_! Don't do that_! he scolded himself_. That's...dangerous..._

"Oi. Takeda's shinobi," Masamune drawled, finally lowering his blade. "How long have you been there for?"

"Since the beginning of this evening," Sasuke bluntly said, still in a half daze as he battled with his inner desires.

The brunette stared at the green-man in front of him, a dark aura starting to build. "You wouldn't happen to be the _creature_ that's been watching me for the last two weeks, would you?"

Sasuke twitched, his train of thought cutting off. That seemed to happen alot whenever the dragon was in his presence. And who the _hell _was he calling a creature? He was the one who referred to himself as a mythical beast!

The aura around Masamune exploded as he lunged forward, grasping the shinobi by his collar. "You damn MONKEY! Why have you been watching me?" He slammed his forehead against the shinobi's, smoke puffing from his nostrils. "Are you spying on Oshu for Old Man Takeda?"

Sasuke's cheeks flared as he tried to push the fuming brunette off of him. _Too close! He's too close! My eyes- _His eyes went straight down to the shifting pants of the kimono, face turning redder and redder. "M-Masamune-sama..."

Masamune felt a chill run down his spine, looking at the shinobi staring at him as if he were a piece of candy. The dragon stiffened. "Takeda's shinobi..." he growled. Suddenly he slapped him upside the head with his own face crimson in embarrassment and disbelief. "You stupid monkey!" Masamune shouted. "Where do you think you're looking?"

Sasuke's head lolled backwards, a bump on his forehead as he sweatdropped. "Why is it always me_...?" Itai_... He groggily raised his neck to try and calm the raging brunette- and paled.

Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon was growing _horns. _

Masamune's crystalline eye glinted in the golden rays from the sun. "KOJUURO!" he roared.

Immediately his retainer woke from his nap, ran out the kitchen, and dashed outside. He skidded to a halt, hand on the hilt of his sword as he shouted, "Masamune-sama, what's wro-" Kojuuro's eyes bugged from his face as he lord threw the traumatized body in his arms to him. _Ooof! Heavy... _Then he saw who it was. "Takeda's shinobi?"

"Why do both of you call me that?" Said shinobi groaned as Kojuuro dropped him in surprise.

Masamune's eye had an eerie glow as he said, "Lock him in the dungeon."

Kojuuro sweatdropped, bending to pick Sasuke up. "We don't have one Masamune-sama."

"Then go build one!" the dragon spazzed, chucking his sword at his retainer's head. "And lock _yourself_ up while you're at it! How dare you tell me there's nothing to worry about when this _thing's _been watching me for the last hundred hours of my life!"

Kojuuro hefted a struggling shinobi over his shoulder, dejectedly going to do as his lord bid him. _He's so cruel to me-_

Three more swords came flying his way.

"Hurry up!"

* * *

Sasuke sighed, looking around the decrepit cell he was in. _Now _how was he going to explain this to his danna?

_'Hi danna! Sorry I've been gone for all these years, but I couldn't escape from Masamune-sama's illegal prison that he forced Kojuuro to make from scratch. You'd be surprised by high tight the security is with only Masamune-sama on guard duty- but you shouldn't be too surprised. We all know he's crazy! No food- no water- it feels like the time we got lost! He even locked Kojuuro up with me. Oh. Why am I here you ask? Well obviously I was caught staring at a place I wasn't supposed to.'_

He sank against the nearest wall, scratching his cheek. "I need to get out of here before any of that happens..."

Kojuuro sat down on his other side, giving him a dark glare.

Sasuke twitched. "No. I need to leave before he starts to-"

"This cell has been built with my own two hands, made from the wood of the sacred tree which _you _caused Masamune-sama to cut down-"

"-talk." The shinobi hung his head. "Too late...I'm doomed..." _And all for love. This is why relationships with women work better...they don't breathe fire or grow horns. Well...except for Kasuga. But she's different. _

"-locked away forever until we see the errors of our ways-"

Sarutobi Sasuke tried to drown on the piercing voice, knocking his head on the wall behind him. "I don't believe this..."

* * *

A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad :D

Part 2 will be coming out soon!

Yukimura and Kasuga to the rescue!

Critisism welcome :]


	3. Lover's Spat

A/N: This takes place after the scroll and before Sasuke realizes his love issues. I probably should've put this in before the second chap but... Oh well!

Just consider it a filler until I finish the next part of OOE and KM Part 2

:D But I'll tell you ahead of time- this one can be considered absolute CRACK.

Warning: OOC characters, excessive use of the word monkey and head with some slight violence...

* * *

Masamune sat under the falling blossoms of his sakura tree on his favorite hill, arms crossed and eye closed as he dozed in the soothing atmosphere. His armor was freshly polished, everything save for his helm on him. It was morning, and he had finally gotten enough sleep the night before to wake up in a pleasant mood.

"Masamune-sama," Kojuuro called from the bottom of the hill, forehead bandaged, left eye swollen, and wooden cane helping him stand.

Well…_almost_ pleasant mood.

The dragon smirked at his struggling retainer and cracked his eye open. "_Yes, _Kojuuro? Did you want something?"

"I need to talk to you about important matters," Kojuuro shouted. "But it's risky to say it where everyone can hear."

"Then come up here and tell me."

Kojuuro's eyes bugged out of his face, hand twitching on the cane. "I can't…"

Masamune snorted. "Then go away until I decide to come down. You're killing the peace."

"M-Masamune-sama-"

"Leave Kojuuro," the brunette waved his hand, not bothering to look at him.

Kojuuro gripped his cane tightly, lips trembling. How dare his lord beat him up and dismiss him so easily- not even looking at him! "Fine! I'll just tell Takeda's shinobi that you're too busy staring at a tree to meet with red warrior!"

At this, Masamune uncrossed his arms but didn't move. As of late, Kojuuro had been referring to _his_ brunette from Kai as red warrior. Nothing but those two words. And quite frankly it was making the dragon angry. He was possessive about his belongings (Yukimura) and he be damned if Kojuuro stole his most precious item from him! Especially with such an intimate nickname such as 'red warrior'!

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuuro called. "I'm going to tell them now!" he said, not moving from where he stood.

The brunette snorted. "You'll have to _move_ first."

"Masamune-sama, you're being difficult."

"And you're killing the peace," he reminded his ever persistant retainer.

"I'll inform them you couldn't come then." Kojuuro huffed and turned the other way- tripping over the cane and crashing to the ground.

Masamune snickered as he stood, starting to walk down the steep hill he knew Kojuuro had no chance of climbing up. "I'll tell them myself," he said, stepping over the body of the man on the ground. "Hurry and get to your feet, will you? I have a guest to see."

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

The shinobi mischievously grinned, holding a finger to his lips. "Quiet danna…"

"But-" Yukimura sat politely with his hands on his lap, legs folded beneath him, and a confused look stuck on his face. "Masamune-dono will be angry."

"Danna please. He's always angry." Sasuke tied the string to the edge of the metal pan which hung suspended over the sliding door Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon would be entering through. The sound of sloshing water made the grin on his face grow even wider.

Not quite understanding the animosity his best friend always showed to his other best friend, Yukimura stayed silent and continued to watch as Sasuke set up his trap. _Sasuke's only been acting this way since last week. And that's when we got lost and ended up here… _He lowered his head in thought. _I wonder what happened- he won't tell me anything. Could it be-? _Yukimura snapped his gaze to the evilly chuckling shinobi. _Sasuke likes Masamune-dono?_ A clenched hand drop into his open palm, mouth forming an small o. _That explains it! Kasuga-san must know of Sasuke's unfaithful feelings towards her and that is why she always denies their engagement. And also…_ He began trembling in excitement. _Sasuke is not good with showing his emotions to anyone who is not oyakatta-sama, myself, or Kasuga-san. But I can tell. I **know** that Sasuke has feelings for Masamune-dono!_

Sasuke finally took notice of the way his danna was staring at him. "…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"SASUKE!" The brunette jumped to his feet, a fire burning in his eyes.

"W-Whoa, d-danna!" The shinobi started to back up, raising his arms in surrender. "Don't start that stuff again…"

"Sasuke! Why did you not tell me?" Yukimura swung himself in a circle before popping up in his friend's face, fist raised and flames growing larger. "I will most definitely help you!"

Sasuke glanced to the side and then back at the fiery youth who had pressed him against the wall, scratching his cheek in discomfort. "With...what, danna?"

"Your love for MASAMUNE-DONO!"

"Don't shout so loudly-" Sasuke started to yell back, only to freeze and stare at Yukimura. "What did you say?"

"Your love for Masamune-dono!"

Sasuke jumped on top of him, rubbing a fist into his head. "Stop shouting that! I don't like that guy."

Yukimura struggled in his grasp. "Such disrespect…Sasuke…" He stared at the shinobi with newfound respect. "Your way of love never ceases to amaze me. Onegai! Allow me to help you tell Masamune-dono your feelings."

"Danna look," Sasuke said with a sigh, keeping him in a strong headlock. "I don't know where you got the idea from, but I don't have any attraction to Masamune-sama. We just have bad blood between us."

"Huh?" The brunette twisted his neck to look at Sasuke better, oblivious to the way his bone had snapped in half. "What do you-"

"What did you do to your head?" Sasuke exclaimed, releasing the warrior and leaping to his feet.

Yukimura furrowed his brows as he was left lying on the ground. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yes there's something wrong," the ninja replied. "Why is your head angled like that?"

"Oh you mean this?" Yukimura turned his head all the way around before twisting it back into its original position with a crack. "My head has always done that."

Sasuke felt his face turn green as he stared in horror. "Your head has _never _done that."

Yukimura flipped to his feet with a frown on his face. "Yes it has. Would you like to see it again?" He started to turn it with his hands.

"No!" Sasuke waved his own hands. "Keep it in one place will you?"

Yukimura was about to respond when the sliding door they stood in front of opened.

And a pan filled with water crashed onto a smirking dragon lord's head.

The two from Kai jumped back, completely startled.

_I didn't even sense him coming!_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Masamune's smirk slowly slid off his face, his grip on an unconscious Kojuuro lying over his shoulder, slipping. He looked from the shinobi he damned with all his life to the brunette he swore he'd given his heart to. Water dripped from his face to in between the cracks in his armor. His _freshly_ polished armor. Masamune found his face going into a polite blankness, re-clenching the body of his retainer. "Good to see you alive Sanada Yukimura," he calmly said.

Yukimura flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and shock. "Masamune-dono! I-I deeply apologize!" He crashed to the floor, bowing several times with his head to the tatami mat. "I tried to stop Sasuke but he said there was bad blood and I said it was the love which then I did not understand and-"

"Sanada Yukimura," the One-Eyed Dragon interrupted. "Stop before you put a hole in my floor."

"H-Hai! Masamune-dono!"

The older brunette then faced the shinobi sweating in anxiety. "Takeda's shinobi."

Sasuke twitched and lifted a finger to his cheek. "Hai..." _Deciding to get payback for his inhuman treatment last week doesn't seem like such a good idea now. He's too calm, considering his bi-polar attitude before-_

"You feeling well?"

"Er-" Sasuke suspiciously looked the dragon over, "actually I am."

"Good..." Masamune suddenly blinked and threw Kojuuro off his shoulder, lunging forward. "BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yukimura gasped as Kojuuro went flying into the wall. "K-Kojuuro-san! Are you alright?" he asked, running over and shaking the unconscious man.

Masamune wildly shook the green-clad shinobi back and forth, holding him by the neck and shooting daggers from his eye. "You damn shinobi! TODAY'S THE DAY YOU DIE! YOU SEE?"

"Unhand me you stupid dragon!" Sasuke tugged at the brunette's arms. "I refuse to be touched this way! Danna help me!"

The red warrior looked at the two in worry. "I cannot. Kojuuro-san isn't waking up!"

"Oh he'll be fine. I've done that before," Masamune snapped. "Now get over here and help me kill this monkey!"

"But-!"

"Danna, no!"

"Sasuke-!"

"Sanada Yukimura, here, now!"

"I-I," Yukimura let out an anguished cry, snapping his head round. "I do not know who to help!"

o o o o o o

Masamune dropped his grasp on Sasuke. "What...the hell...was that?"

"Danna..." The shinobi rubbed his sore throat, partially grateful. "I thought I said not to do that anymore..."

Yukimura hung his head like a child being scolded. "I am sorry...but you and Masamune-dono were scaring me."

Masamune was literally breathing fire as he seized the younger brunette by his necklace and shouted, "We scared you? You scared me! Don't pull a stunt like that again! YOU SEE?"

"I see, I see!" Yukimura crazily bobbed his head.

"Good." The dragon cast him aside, going to kick his retainer in the side. "Rise and shine my Right-eye. Get the hell up!"

Sasuke and his danna nervously sweatdropped.

It was _such_ a bad idea to come.

* * *

"So, why are you here Sanada Yukimura?" Masamune pleasantly handed the brunette a steaming cup of tea, smiling.

To Sasuke he gave a half-empty cup full of cold water.

As Yukimura looked down to inhale the scent of the sweet liquid, he missed the way the dragon and shinobi started to glare, silent threats flying back and forth. "Well," Yukimura looked back up, the two glaring warriors switching their expressions to those that were friendly. "I wanted to apologize for being so rude the last time I came. I still cannot believe how disrespectful I was to you and your house!

Masamune nodded, taking a seat across from the two. "It's fine, no permanent damage done." He glanced to Sasuke. "You should stop hanging with people who are just going to screw you over, you know."

Sasuke twitched, resisting the urge to throw his cup of slime at the smug dragon's face. _You're lucky this cup is holding me back. If not- well, it wouldn't be good! You aggravating, arrogant, son of a biscuit, beast from medieval times! _On the outside he simply scratched his cheek and said before his danna could speak, "You're right. Next time we'll be sure not to come here."

Masamune's eyebrow quirked. _Why you- _

Yukimura blinked in confusion. "Sasuke, that was not very nice of you to say."

"I'm just saying danna," the shinobi told the youngest of the group. "It's obvious we're not very welcome here."

Masamune's fingers curled around his own cup of tea. "Sanada Yukimura is always welcome here. _Monkeys,_ on the other hand, should be kept in their cages."

"That's funny," Sasuke said. He propped a hand in his palm, a smirk toying on his lips. "Where's yours then?"

"Sasuke!" Yukimura admonished. (1)

"Haahh?" The One-Eyed Dragon pretended to clean out his ear. "What did you say? I don't speak creature talk."

"Masamune-dono!" Yukimura worriedly stared at his friend.

Sasuke scoffed. "You're the mythical creature here..."

"What was that?" Masamune dangerously narrowed his eye.

"No! Do not fight any longer!" Yukimura burst out, flinging one arm in each of their faces, kneeled in between them on the table. "It is not right!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sanada Yukimura."

The brunette flushed, slapping his arms to his sides. "H-Hai!"

Masamune stared at him in silence before sighing. "Get off my table."

"H-Hai!" Yukimura climbed off, sitting bashfully beside Sasuke again. "Forgive me, Masamune-dono."

He grunted in answer.

The shinobi however, was still rarin' to go. "Quirk," he muttered.

Yukimura twitched in horror. "Sasuke no-"

"What did you call me?"

Sasuke pretended to be reading a dictionary. "Let's see...Ah! Here it is. Dictionary definition of the word quirk:...Masamune, otherwise known as Puff the Magic Dragon."

Masamune twitched with a smile on his face, retraining himself for the sake of his red warrior. He took out an imaginary dictionary of his own, leafing through pages made of air until he stopped on a certain section. "Oh look at this. Dictionary definition of the word Sarutobi Sasuke:...King Kong's Mother." He slammed the 'book' shut.

The two shot holes into each other's head.

Until Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon threw his dictionary at the shinobi, rendering him unconscious.

Yukimura gaped, unsure of what had just happened. All he wanted was to help his friends out, but they had such weird ways of showing their love towards one another that he could not wrap his head around it. He hesitatingly faced the older brunette, a look of bewilderment written all over him. "Masamune-dono, now both Sasuke and Kojuuro-san are not conscious."

"Yes...you're right." A sly smirk slid onto Masamune's face. "You and I are alone now..." _Finally a chance has risen. And without that stupid monkey to interfere!_

Yukimura cocked his head. "What should we do?"

"Sanada Yukimura." Masamune reached for Sasuke over the table. "Would you like to see how an unconscious man is fed?"

* * *

Yukimura hastily backed up on his horse, Sasuke slung over the saddle behind him. "T-Thank you for your kindness. But oyakatta-sama is probably wondering why were have taken so long."

Masamune gruffly folded his arms. "It's okay." Was it just him, or did his red warrior seem a bit...traumatized?

"R-R-Right! Take care Masamune-d-dono!" Yukimura tugged on the reins, the horse beneath him taking off immediately.

"Hmph." The One-Eyed Dragon turned around, beginning to walk back inside. "All I did was show him how he was fed last week..."

* * *

N-Nani?" Sasuke covered his mouth, feeling sick. "You let him do that to me danna?"

Yukimura helplessly shrugged. "He willingly chose you. And as a friend assuring that your love goes right, I could only sit back and let him do as he like."

"Do as he like...?" Sasuke paled.

"Do not worry though. He did the same to Kojuuro-san afterwards."

"N-No way..." The shinobi depressingly turned away. "That's even worse..."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this was rushed and turned out bad-

:)

(1) I have no idea if this is a real word or not. But now it is!

For some reason, Puff the Magic Dragon was bothering me alot and the song was stuck in my head...so I just had to put it in there.

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Oshu's One Eyed, Kai's Monkey, and Bento

A/N: Finally, another's up :P

I don't know if they'll be another after this haha, if if there is, it'll have Motochika in it ^-^

Why? Because Motochika is cool and should have a spot in this story no matter how random

3 chu!

Also, things jump around a little bit here between scenes. I hope it's not too confusing...

Warning: Not really anything but language this time :)

* * *

Yukimura stared down at the paper in his hand, disbelief all over his features. "N-No way. This can't be. Sasuke is-" He threw the paper to the ground, racing out his bedroom door and leaving the blonde ninja in his room. "OYAKATTA-SAMA!"

"Y-Yukimura-san, wait a minute-" Kasuga held a hand out in front of her, but it was too late. The brunette had already disappeared out the door. She sighed and placed a hand on her hip. Honestly. This was all that monkey's fault. Now he had to go and get the red warrior all worked up.

Kasuga silently vanished, taking the shorter way to the Tiger of Kai's chambers.

* * *

"-the food here was specially made for Masamune-sama by me-"

Sasuke sat with his eye twitching, legs folded criss-cross with a bento in his lap. Why they were eating bentos in the middle of the night, he didn't know. All he knew was that Masamune was crazy and he was never going to escape alive.

"-I hope you treasure this food with your life-"

The shinobi briefly wondered if Kasuga had received the message he had sent via pet hawk, but it was quickly drowned out as the person in front of him went through the contents of the bento.

"This is rice picked from my fields that I am no longer allowed to work in while I am here-"

Sasuke's eye twitched again, fingers clenching around the edges of the box he was holding. Did the man ever _stop _talking?

"-pull the egg from the chicken's anus and then proceed to-"

He looked down, appetite gone. Although he was safe from the crazed dragon, his right eye was even _worse_. His entire body was twitching now. _I knew it was wrong to become allies with these guys. Everyone knows Oshu's famous for its quirks. But I never imagined-_

"-caused our sacred tree to be cut down as I reminded you seven minutes ago-"

_I never imagined the source of these quirks was the dragon and his eye. _The shinobi thoughtfully hummed to himself, looking around the cell uninterestedly. Even though it was dark outside, this tiny area remained lit by a small candle that had been burning for the last thirteen hours.

Quite the miracle really.

The monkey made the mistake of tuning back into what Kojuuro was saying a second later.

"-slave for the pleasure of my lord-"

"My God!" Sasuke shouted, eyes wide as he jumped to his feet in exasperation and threw his bento to the floor. "Do you ever _stop_ talking?"

Kojuuro froze.

"..."

Sasuke froze.

"..."

"Takeda's shinobi…" Kojuuro darkly said, eyes glued to the contents of the bento now scattered across him and the cell floor. "Do you know…what you've just done?"

"Er-" Sasuke nervously chuckled, raising a finger to his cheek. "It was…an accident?"

"My bento!" Kojuuro leapt to his feet, lunging for suddenly frightened shinobi.

_This is crazy! _Sasuke dived to the side as the man drew his sword and made a made jab for his head. _First danna, then that dragon, and now this! _He flipped backwards and avoided a series of hits to his torso as Kojuuro charged ahead. "W-Wait a minute! It's dangerous to play with a sword in such a small place!" he shouted, feet lightly moving back with every motion he made. "Someone could get hurt!"

Kojuuro paused, his blade halfway in the motion of slicing the monkey in half. "Play?" A sudden explosion of flames rose from behind the loyal retainer. "You think this is a toy? I'll show _you_ who's playing- Takeda's shinobi!"

Sasuke sweatdropped and shot up, clinging to the ceiling where he knew the man couldn't reach him. As usual, what he wanted to say hadn't come out right. And it definitely had an effect on the slightly deranged brunette frothing at him from below. _It can't be he's crazy from lack of food or sleep. It's not like he was out in the woods for a week like danna and I. Masamune's naturally a psycho so it can't be that either…_

He didn't have much time to think of anything else, seeing as Kojuuro had sprung off the floor with a burst of passionate energy and was zooming straight at him.

"Don't aim the sword there!" Sasuke crashed to the ground less gracefully than he would've liked. All the lack of time from training must have dulled his senses. And that candle! Being exposed to it's scent for more than half a day must've done something as well!

Kojuuro's eyes gleamed in the candlelight. "You are trapped. Takeda's shinobi."

A candle and lack of training?

"Are you listening?"

Sasuke was ignoring him in favor of arguing with himself. Pshh. Who was he kidding? Those excuses were hardly logical. He trained every day- a candle was hardly enough to make him fail. If so- well…then he had some serious issues that needed to be taken care of.

"You're ignoring me? Purification!" Kojuuro shouted, his blade charging with electricity.

And it looked like Kojuuro was already on his way of taking care of those problems.

Sasuke pivoted, stumbled, and tripped almost immediately after, causing a charging Kojuuro to fly over his body and crash into the back corner of the cell wall.

There was a loud explosion as the powered sword rammed into the cement and wood, dust flying everywhere and blocking both their sight for the slightest seconds. But then it had cleared, and as Sasuke looked up from where he lay, he saw that the bomb-in-a-sword had done absolutely nothing to the cell's defenses.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sasuke took a better look at the spotless wall. "Unbelievable," he murmured under his breath. "I'm going to _die _in here."

This positive thinking was only back up as Kojuuro pushed to his feet once more and glared at him like never before.

"You will pay for ruining Masamune-sama's bento that I made."

Sasuke didn't dare to point out that the older man had dropped his too while chasing him.

Even he could tell Kojuuro had finally lost it.

_Welcome to the party,_ the green-clad shinobi dryly thought.

* * *

Yukimura bowed his head again, slamming it into the tatami mat below. "Please!" he missed the winces both Shingen and Kasuga made at the cracking noise. "We have to rescue Sasuke! He is being held captive by a dangerous enemy!"

Shingen warily eyed the boy for any signs of sudden head slamming again, asking, "Did the letter say who was holding him hostage?"

"No, oyakatta-sama!" Yukimura snapped his neck up, large eyes boring holes into his lord's face which was twisted into a strange expression. "What is it, oyakatta-sama?"

"…Your head…" Shingen leaned back in his chair. "Nevermind. Just…continue on."

"Hai!" The brunette clenched his fists in excitement and worry as he spoke. "The letter did not say who. It was only signed by Sasuke's codename and said that a fierce dragon had taken hold of him!"

"A fierce dragon?" Shingen slowly grinned beneath his hand. "Interesting..." he threw back his head and let out a mighty laugh. "**_Interesting! HAHAHAHAHA!"_**

Yukimura and Kasuga looked at him with wide eyes.

Shingen was now beaming like a tiger, hands planted on either side of his chair as he leaned forward and said, "Yukimura, my son-"

"Oyakatta-sama!"

"-how would you like to rescue Sasuke?"

"Very much! Very very much!"

"Good!" Shingen pushed to his feet, swinging a pointing arm towards his sliding door. "Go get him!"

"Oyakatta-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

Kasuga placed a finger to her temple.

"Oyakatta-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"OYAKATTAAAA-SAAMMAAA!"

Shingen chuckled and leaned back with his hands on his hips. "That's the spirit! Now, go to Oshu and meet with Masamune."

"Oshu?" Yukimura bounded to his own feet, fists held out in front of him. "Ah! I get it! Since Masamune-dono is a dragon, he should know where the one holding Sasuke is! Genius, oyakatta-sama!"

Kasuga deadpanned. "Yukimura...san..."

Shingen, on the other hand, only laughed yet again with a twinkle in his eye. "That's right! Why are you still standing here? Go rescue the princess from the dragon, Yukimura!"

"Hai! Oyakatta-sama!"

And then he was gone, ripping a hole through the sliding door as he flew through and racing for the closest horse.

Kasuga quickly followed, wondering how Sasuke would take it if he heard his lord referring to him as a _princess _of all things. _Probably not well. That baka. _

Kai's Tiger was obviously in a mischevious mood. And she wouldn't want to be victim to that...

* * *

"Knock knock!" Masamune kicked the cell door open, hands on his hips and eye closed. "You two sleeping yet-"

"-cut each slice into pieces until there is nothing more than-"

"No," Sasuke moaned, hands covering his ears as he hung upside down, Kojuuro's sword piercing his shirt to the ceiling. "No more. Enough already." _How do you sucessfully torture a shinobi? Give them a retainer that doesn't shut up. _"I give. Didn't you hear me?"

Masamune stalked into the center of the room, eye open and narrow. "Kojuuro! What do you think you're doing?"

Kojuuro ignored his lord standing less than a foot from in front of him, staring straight at the shinobi as he continued to speak. "The thesis of the matter is-"

"I'm never coming here again," Sasuke muttered, also taking no notice of the livid dragon beneath him. "Stop."

"You guys...are you listening?"

"-I am Masamune-sama's loyal retainer, you would do well to know your place _Takeda's shinobi_-"

"Or else you will not hesitate to shoot me full of lightening," Sasuke rolled his eyes, lowering his hands and crossing them over his chest. "Yes, I know. You've told me this seventeen times already."

Kojuuro's nostrils flared. "Then I will tell you again!"

Masamune stomped his foot onto the ground, smoke coming out his ears and nose. "You dare to ignore me? Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon?"

The two continued to bicker.

"I am Masamune-sama's loyal retainer-"

"More like loyal pain in the ass-"

"Better than a monkey-"

"Please, I've heard that one before. What next- a magical dragon like your lord?"

Eye widening in rage, Masamune drew his claws, having still been dressed in his armor, lightening crackling all around him. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

* * *

Sasuke and Kojuuro sat back-to-back, arms tied firmly behind them.

"This is all your fault," the shinobi muttered, elbowing the brunette.

"Masamune-sama had never acted like this until you started showing up," Kojuuro shot at him, elbowing him back.

Sasuke elbowed him again. "Well I guess I should be flattered then."

"Maybe you should." Kojuuro elbowed the monkey harder.

"Don't hit me so hard!"

"You hit me first."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, amber glinting in the dark.

Kojuuro also narrowed his, brown gleaming in the shadows of room they had been locked in.

That's right.

They had been locked in a considereably larger room, with a broken latern, scattered books, and piles of growing dust that were growing by the minute.

Oshu's dragon had somehow seen it fit to punish their ignorance of him by tying them _together_ for the next seventy-two hours.

There was a door that Sasuke thought he might be able to escape out of. But with Masamune prowling every second with his swords sticking out like pikes from his waist, he didn't dare to take the chance. There was a window too- but there was no way he'd make it there without having to take the dragon's right-eye with him. And there was absolutely NO way he was doing that.

In other words, his escape plan was being ruined by some man attached to his hip.

Great.

At least Kojuuro had stopped giving his speeches.

* * *

Kasuga bounded from tree to tree, glancing down every once in a while to where the young brunette entrusted to her raced on his horse. "Yukimura-san," she called. "You don't have to rush so much. I'm sure Sasuke will be fine-"

"No!" Yukimura jumped his horse over a stray log, grabbing the reins tighter as the hooves splashed in fresh mud. "We can't stop for a moment!"

"But..." Kasuga gracefully somersaulted over a branch that she hadn't seen before. "To charge straight into Oshu like this- it's reckless," she finally blurted out.

"Sasuke's life is at stake," Yukimura ground out from his bumpy position. "He is my closest friend. I can't allow a mere dragon to take him away." He reached behind him with one hand and grasped the pole of a spear. "My spears shall burn a path to safety! For Sasuke!" His heels squeezed the flanks of his horse and they shot off faster than before, the brunette shouting, "Sasukeeeeeeee!" the whole way through the forest.

The blonde ninja inwardly groaned, face dropping as she too picked up her pace. _I wanted to inflitrate Oshu quietly and get that stupid monkey out. But Yukimura's going to attract the entire Land of the Rising Sun. _

_

* * *

_

Masamune folded his arms, staring narrow-eyed at the door in front of him.

He was currently sitting cross-legged in the middle of the hallway, having stored away his pests in a storage closest within his main household. After politely asking the servants to leave-

_"Leave before I incinerate you all!"_

-he was comfortably left to watch after the two idiots by himself.

Don't get him wrong. He really appreciated Kojuuro. That man was his right-hand man and a good friend. But sometimes he just _had _to be put away. That guy would never stop talking once he got started.

And as for Sasuke...

"Che."

Masamune could care less about that shinobi.

The perverted shinobi at that.

"Hmph. They're quiet for once," Masamune grumbled, scruntinizing the door even more.

He wished he could see through doors.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the third time, attempting to shift away from the raging brunette. "I already apologized for dropping your bento. Drop it will you?"

"Never! I put too much effort into it. To think that Masamune-sama would even think of feeding it to someone like you," Kojuuro trailed off in disgust, turning his head away. "Unbelievable."

The shinobi stuck his tongue out. "Yeah well, screw you too."

* * *

Masamune became more unsettled as his inability to see through doors finally got to him.

What was that monkey and his retainer doing?

He clenched and unclenched his arm guards, shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

Damn that perverted monkey and his prying eyes!

And damn Kojuuro for not seeing the green creature in his tree to begin with!

Masamune ducked his head forward, bangs covering his eye as he started to twitch. Now that he thought about it...this was all Kojuuro's fault, wasn't it? If he had noticed the shinobi earlier instead of feeding him obvious lies and bentos every day, then none of this would have happened. He could be sitting under his favorite sakura tree with not a single care in the world, drinking sake and ignoring his retainer like the true man he was.

But nooo.

Kojuuro had failed at his task.

Masamune really couldn't help but to jerk his entire body as he came to a suitable conclusion.

"DAMN YOU KOJUURO!"

* * *

Both Kojuuro and Sasuke stopped in their argument over bentos and looked towards the door, conking heads in the process.

"Itai!"

"Watch your step, _Takeda's shinobi_!"

"I didn't even move, _right-eye!_"

Sasuke irritably scoffed after finding he couldn't even nurse his bruising head. "And anyway," he started to say, "that's _your_ lord calling you out."

Kojuuro flipped their positions so that he was closest to the door and the green-clad shinobi was facing the window. "At least my lord calls for me."

Sasuke's lips quirked. _That son of a-_

"Kojuuro! Can you hear me?"

Kojuuro half-smirked, haughtily looking towards the sound of his lord's voice. "Of course, Masamune-sama. I'll always be here when you call."

"Like a dog," Sasuke muttered.

Kojuuro gave him the evil eye.

"Good..." Masamune's voice sounded muffled through the closed door, but still imposing all the same. "Kojuuro...when your seventy-two hours are up..."

"Yes, Masamune-sama?" Kojuuro eagerly leaned towards the door, bringing Sasuke with him.

"Oi-" Sasuke started to complain.

"YOU ARE FIRED!"

Kojuuro's eyes popped from his face in disbelief. "M-Masamune-sama!"

"WHAT KIND OF RIGHT-EYE ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE SOME MONKEY SITTING IN OUR SACRED TREE YOU PRAYED AT EVERY MORNING?"

Sasuke began to snigger. "Some right-eye," he jabbed.

Kojuuro's eyes watered. "I have failed..."

"And _YOU-"_

Masamune roughly kicked the door.

Kojuuro and Sasuke, jumped felt chills run down their spines at the even darker tone.

"TAKEDA'S SHINOBI!"

Said shinobi felt a tiny part of him die. "Oh no...what did I do now?" _I'm screwed. Never to see daylight again._

The dragon's mad laughter rang throughout the entire household. "Takeda's shinobi!" he shouted in a much calmer voice.

* * *

Masamune could feel the waves of tension coming from the cramped room, making his smirk wider. "Everyone knows I like Yukimura. So cool your head_. _When you go home, cry if you want. But either way, your party's over. You see? So don't even think about hiding out in anymore trees like the creature you are. Got it?"

Yes, it was cruel. But he couldn't have the shinobi thinking that he liked him.

Yukimura was purely his.

"Oh yeah-" the young lord thoughtfully gazed at the door he had just been trying to knock down, placing a hand on his hip. He had jumped to his feet during his little rampage. "You'll be fed properly before you go. Just be glad you aren't unconscious," he added with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"We are here at last," Yukimura not-so-softly whispered to the exasperated blonde crouching next to him. He peered through the leaves of the bushes they were hiding in. "What should we do?"

Kasuga shook her head at the shouted words and stood up. "We go in. There's not much more we can do." _Anything's better than staring at a wall for another two hours. _

"Alright." Yukimura made to get on his horse and barge inside when the ninja stopped him.

"You can't do that," Kasuga said with a raised brow. "Oshu's peaceful this time of day. Going in there like that would be breaking tradition Yukimura-san."

The brunette slowly turned from his horse, a curious look plastered on his face. "Tradition?"

Kasuga nodded and faced the walls of Oshu once again. "Every Tuesday, the people of Oshu go to the sacred tree within these walls to pray for prosperity. Breaking in would ruin this."

"I see..." Yukimura bowed, brown locks flying all about. "Forgive me for my insolence!"

"N-Nevermind that," the blonde muttered in embarrassment. "Let's just get Sasuke-no-baka."

* * *

Sasuke twitched_. What a rejection...whoa, wait! Did he just say that he liked DANNA_? "N-No way..." he glared out the window. "Danna- that's not fair!"

"Do not use red warrior's name in vain," Kojuuro dutifully intoned. He looked over his shoulder at the monkey. "What are you getting so worked up about? It's just an infatuation that you have with my lord. I too went through the same thing during my first few years with Masamune-sama."

For the first time in the two days he had been stuck with the older brunette, Sasuke tuned in to what he was saying. "Really?"

Kojuuro let out a good humored chuckle. "But Masamune-sama easily shot me down."

"And..." Sasuke averted his gaze, staring down at the ropes which bound him. "What happened after that? What did you do?"

"Nothing." Kojuuro gave him a warm smile, all traces of a crazed retainer gone. "Within the next hour, it was like nothing had ever happened. Masamune-sama and I remained friends and we moved on. That's all you have to do now. Move on, or else you'll be stuck on a dangerous path for the rest of your life."

The shinobi shook his wild head of hair. "Easier said than done..." his fingers itched to scratch the side of his face, but to his chagrin, they were tied. To his hands.

"You have to. Masamune-sama had already made his choice," Kojuuro wisely said. "Besides, he's already claimed the young red warrior as his. You can't argue with that."

"Aa.." Sasuke wistfully looked out the window. "Perhaps you're right." He let out a bitter chuckle. "Who ever heard of a monkey and a dragon together?"

Kojuuro focused his attention back on the door. "No one."

Sasuke glared at him. "Those were the wise words I was looking for," he dryly said.

"I know."

They had sat in a complete silence for over a minute, until a thought came to the green-clad shinobi.

"Kojuuro?"

"What is it, Sarutobi Sasuke?"

"What-" Sasuke started to say and then paused, trying to get the right words. "What made you...like Masamune like that?"

Kojuuro looked back at him, raising a brow. "The same thing that caught you obviously."

The monkey deadpanned. "Err- and what would that be?"

Kojuuro rolled his eyes. "His dance. The way he moves as one with his claws. Truly a master of his weapons."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "You're right."

"Yes." At this, the retainer seemed to grow a far away look in his eye.

Sasuke was officially creeped out, and attempted to scoot away even though he knew he couldn't really go anywhere. "...yes?"

"A dance so magnificent," Kojuuro started to gush. "That it should be known as the Dance of Love! I even told Masamune-sama that myself!"

Sasuke twitched. "What did he say?"

"He beat me up and threw me off my horse. We were in the middle of a battle."

"You told him that in the middle of a battle?"

"I couldn't help it."

"Right...of course..." Sasuke's eye twitched even more. "Silly me."

* * *

Masamune stared wide-eyed at the door, unable to believe what he had just heard. In the end, he decided to walk away.

He was hungry and he had no idea what those two idiots in the room were talking about. There was time. Seventy-two hours to be exact.

He could curse them out after he had his bento.

At least...that's what he thought before he heard the walls of his household being broken into, and a familar cry of-

"MASAMUNE-DONO!"

"Sanada...Yukimura?" Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon had a strange feeling about this meeting as he stalked up the stairs from the underground prison. "What's that hothead think he's doing here?"

* * *

Sasuke cocked his head towards the door and sound of crumbling stone from above ground. "It sounds like...danna. And the other presence...Kasuga?"

Kojuuro also peered at the door, as if expecting it to open. "Red warrior and your fiance is here?"

"She's not really my fiance- and HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Kojuuro tilted his nose up. "Who wouldn't? You say it loud enough everywhere you go."

"Why you-!"

* * *

"Sanada Yukimura," Masamune politely addressed the young brunette standing in his kitchen with his _sliding _door in his hands. "You could have told me you wanted to come over and party. And Kenshin's wife over there," he pointed to the blonde hiding in the corner of the room. "Why did you blow up my wall?"

Kasuga narrowed her light eyes at the dragon, a blush evident on her cheeks. "Saying things like that, I'm not Kenshin-sama's wife. And Yukimura-san broke your wall down, not me."

"Why?" Masamune felt an aura start to build like with his retainer. "Why is everything of mine being blown up or invaded-?"

"Masamune-dono," Yukimura loudly interrupted.

Oshu's One-Eyed felt his lips quirk at being cut off. "Yes...?" he slowly answered.

"We need your help! Sasuke has been captured by a dragon and is being held hostage somewhere!"

Masamune's aura flared. "Really? And how do you know this?"

"Sasuke had sent a badly written letter to my room last night," Yukimura explained. "Please! You must know where he is!"

Kasuga suddenly froze and then motioned for the brunette to stop talking with large gestures.

Masamune felt his fingers sizzle with lightening. "Why should I know were that monkey is? Sanada Yukimura?"

"Yukimura-san, no-"

"All dragon's know where other dragons live. So I assume you must know where the dragon holding Sasuke is!" The red warrior of Kai proudly inferred.

Kasuga slapped a hand to her face.

Masamune grew horns from his head.

"Sanada Yukimura...ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A DRAGON?"

Yukimura jumped back in fright, large brown eyes wide in surprise. "B-But you are, Masamune-dono."

"I'M NOT A LEGITE DRAGON YOU IDIOT FROM KAI!"

"So..." the brunette twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Will you help us find Sasuke?"

* * *

"That's it," Masamune said as he dragged Sasuke from his cell and threw him towards a shocked brunette. "Take this monkey, lock him in a cage, and leave. I never want to deal with this again."

Sasuke, unbinded from Kojuuro, flew into his danna and Kasuga with a stumble. "Itai! Watch it you crazy dragon!"

"Get out!" Oshu's One-Eyed had had enough. "GET OUT BEFORE I SET YOU ALL ON FIRE!"

The three didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Masamune stood, panting harshly outside the door, still pissed even after the three had vanished.

And then Kojuuro, his ever loyal retainer staggered out the room. "I'm...alive..." he grinned, satisfied. "Out in less than seventy-two hours and alive-"

"KOJUURO!"

"M-Masamune-sama..."

The dragon knocked him upside the head. "Damn you! You will be punished! Punished! I'll give you a party like never before!"

* * *

A/N: SO yeah...the ending was really bad...but I was kinda rushing ^m^ Sorry!

And that concludes Sasuke's feelings. All shut down in a single chapter :}

PLease, criticism welcome! You guys never criticize me *^* er- constructive criticism that it hehehehe


	5. A New Adventure Otouto and Me Part 1

A/N: All I have to say is...Motochika! And really slow update.

Sorry! Just had a lot of school to catch up on...

This story plot takes a weird turn as new characters start to come in hehehe ^-^

Warning: Language, OOCness of course, and brotherly love :]

**Disclaimer: I own nobody in this series...nobody...**

* * *

The smell of ocean water was great.

He could feel the salt on his lips and the wind on his bare chest.

Today was a wonderful day for his ship and nothing could change that.

He felt water lapping at his ankles, and he looked down with an almost sheepish look.

Right.

His 'ship' was sinking.

Motochika Chosokabe jumped from his tiny mast and attempted to bucket out the water from his wooden little rowboat.

He hated Mori.

And he hated him more for taking his fortress and turning it into scrap metal.

And he hated him even more for taking his men and making them work for him.

And he really hated him even more for making him ask for help.

Damn it all.

So where else was there to go but to Oshu?

The land of his cousin.

Oshu's One-Eyed should be able to help him, no problem.

* * *

Masamune grinned, watching in satisfaction as Kojuuro hefted the giant sacred tree with the rest of his men. "Hurry up guys. The people are going to come here to pray today."

Kojuuro's face dropped as they struggled to right the enormous trunk. "You're the one who did this..."

"What was that?" The dragon walked over and annoyingly prodded his retainer in the side with one of his swords. "Ha? Say that again. Come on Kojuuro, I want to hear what you have to say."

"I-It was nothing," Kojuuro said with some difficulty.

"No, tell me." Masamune shoved his face into his. "I want to know exactly what you're thinking about."

"It's nothing...Masamune-sama..."

The younger brunette leaned back with his hands on his armored hips, raising a brow at the man. "Are you saying you don't like this party? Isn't this a good enough party? Come on guys!" he shouted to the rest of his men. "Isn't this a great party?"

"H-Hai! Taichou!"

Oshu's One-Eyed smirked at his retainer. "You see?"

Kojuuro hung his head. _I hate mornings...and it's all because of...Takeda's shinobi_, he thought to himself, eye glinting in the sun. _I will get him...I will get...Takeda's shinobi. _

Masamune smacked him with the sword over his head. "Hurry up, hurry up. You're slacking Kojuuro."

He went back to the tree, sweat dripping from his chin. He hated when he lord was in a good mood too.

* * *

"Sasuke."

The shinobi looked up from where he sitting, legs hanging over the edge of the porch. "Yeah danna?"

Yukimura slowly walked to his friend, head tilted to the side. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I do?" Sasuke laughed, scratching the side of his cheek. "I guess I am." He hummed and looked up at the sky.

"Did you..." Yukimura took a seat beside the shinobi. "Did you solve your relationship problem?"

Sasuke looked at his danna whose eyes were wide in curiousity. How he knew was a mystery to him, but he figured it was better off this way. "All taken care of. Turns out it was just an infatuation," he chuckled.

The brunette grinned, a soft look coming onto his face. "Then I'm glad. You looked so troubled since last week."

Grinning back, Sasuke stood to his feet and began to stretch. "It's over now. You don't have to be worried anympre."

"No!"

Sasuke gave him a startled look. "Er-"

"I must continue to worry!" the red-clad warrior exclaimed, eagerly pumping his fists in front of him. "As a true friend would!"

Sasuke started to laugh again. He was really in a good mood...

"Yeah, thanks, danna."

They were left in a comfortable silence, Yukimura sitting and Sasuke standing.

The last week had been hectic. After escaping from Oshu, they had rushed back to Kai in hopes for safety, coming to an agreement not to go back until things were back to normal. Although normal might be something that was never there. Yukimura never knew who Sasuke actually liked, but he knew it had led him to being captured. And he never understood the whole dragon ordeal, but he figured that it wasn't important anymore.

After all, he got Sasuke back.

Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from wondering why his oyakatta-sama still cast him suggestive looks.

Suddenly Sasuke turned, raising a brow as one of his own squad members landed behind his danna.

"Pardon, but Shingen-sama would like to see the both of you," she reported before vanishing.

Yukimura gazed up at the older shinobi imploringly after making sure there was no one else behind him. "Sasuke?"

The shinobi shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

_Finally, _Kojuuro wiped the sweat from his brow, panting along with the others. "We finished."

The sacred tree was standing in it's original position, albeit a little crooked, but it was there all the same.

"Good work guys."

All eyes turned to the dragon who had been lounging on the porch steps. "Everyone, go get a good meal in your stomachs. You deserve it."

His men cheered before racing off for breakfast, spirits high along with their lord's.

Kojuuro was just about to join them when-

"Except for you Kojuuro."

All the men around him sickered and then raced off.

Kojuuro reluctantly turned to face his lord. "Yes, Masamune-sama?"

Masamune cockily smirked. "Make me my breakfast."

"What-?" Kojuuro felt his eye twitch. "Masamune-sama...wouldn't you like to prepare your own food?"

"Excuse me?" Masamune stood, flames growing behind him.

"N-Nothing. I'll get right to it." Kojuuro pivoted on his heel, fake tears streaming down his face. _This isn't fair...Masamune-sama..._

The brunette grinned as he watched his retainer leave. "Works everytime..."

* * *

Yukimura bowed before his lord. "Oyaktta-sama, you called?"

Shingen watched him with a hard gaze. "Yes. There's something I need to tell you."

"H-Hai!"

"Yukimura," Shingen said, a thoughtful look on his face. "You've been a good retainer..."

The brunette looked up startled.

"You've worked hard and faithful beneath me."

_No...what is oyakatta-sama getting at? He can't be-?_

"But I think it's time to-"

"NO OYAKATTA-SAMAAAA!"

Shingen raised a heavy brow as he finished saying, "-let you go on a vacation."

"NO YOU MUST NOT! I-" Yukimura paused from where he had jumped up. "A vacation?" He glanced to Sasuke who had remained quiet in confusion the entire time.

A large grin spread across his lord's face.

* * *

Sasuke distastefully eyed the walls of Kai. "I don't believe this."

The young brunette ontop his horse held his reins with a baffled expression, even though his body was raging in excitement. Of all things to expect, he had expected to be removed from his duties for some _odd _reason he couldn't explain. But no...he hadn't expected this...

Sasuke huffed and placed his hands on his hips, turning to face his danna. "A vacation...really? And of all places..."

Both their heads dropped, depression smacking them over the head.

"Why Oshu...?" they mumbled.

* * *

Masamune was enjoying his tea, leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk table. His retainer was by his side, warily eating a slice of bread with rice.

Everything was peaceful.

The dragon lord found himself reflecting all of the craziness that had happened over the last month, and found that he throughly enjoyed the thrill and looks on his peoples' faces. Yukimura would be his, and now that that damn monkey knew his place, he wouldn't have to worry about interference. He knew he had Kojuuro to back him up anyway. Not that the man's old crush on him wasn't weird...battles were very awkward after that... But that was all over now. All he had to worry about, was getting his little red warrior.

How wrong he was.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Masamune's eye twitched but he made no move to get up.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK OBNOXIOUS KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Kojuuro glanced at his lord who was trying to contain his twitches at being disturbed.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK ! ! ! !**

"..."

"..."

**KNO-**

Masamune leapt from his seat, breathing fire as he stalked towards his door. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DISTURBING ME SO EARLY IN THE MORNING? You'll pay! YOU SEE?"

Kojuuro sighed, picking at his rice. If it was someone important- they were screwed. And if it was a civilian asking for help-

Well then _that _poor person was screwed.

Masamune threw the door open, ready to send his fist into whoever the hell's face it was. "You SON OF A-"

"Whoa!"

_CATCH_

Oshu's One-eyed froze, eye wide as he stared at the man in his doorway.

Motochika smirked, waving their interlocked hands around. "Hold it right there...otouto."

"..."

Kojuuro listened intently to the conversation, wondering why the ogre of the coast was in Oshu.

"..." The pirate tried an encouraging smile.

Masamune reared backwards, aiming another punch towards the silver-haired man. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OTOUTO? !"

"Hey, hey," Motochika held up his hands in defense. "Can't a friend ask you for help?"

"I don't even know who you are!"

Motochika felt his eye twitch. "What? No way... Listen otouto-"

The dragon roared. "Don't call me that!" He picked up the closest thing to him- which happened to be Kojuuro's plate of food- and chucked it at the pirate. "Who the hell ARE you?"

Kojuuro stared at his plate which the man thankfully dodged, and then frantically tried to calm his lord. "M-Masamune-sama! Hold on! He's an ally- an ally I tell you!"

* * *

"You don't have to pretend," Sasuke dryly said, casting his danna a look.

Yukimura sheepishly laughed. "You noticed?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not stupid, danna. I know you're excited about this whole idea."

"Yes but-" The young warrior tried to fight down a grin, ending up with a silly expression on his face. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

The shinobi stared at him. They were walking at a pace of ease, the sunlight bearing down on them from above. And now as he lowered his arms from behind his head, Sasuke gave his danna a harsh glare. "Listen danna, I don't care much about what happened last week. It doesn't matter anymore.

Yukimura titled his head from where he was on his horse. "But what about Kojuuro-san's feelings? You just can't leave him hanging?"

Sasuke choked. "E-Excuse me?"

"I say the way you two looked at each other," Yukimura excitedly began to chatter. "Such a passion! He was staring at you more fiercely than Masamune-dono does to me!"

"That was only because he wanted to kill me..." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh Sasuke, I wish you would stop being in denial all the time."

"I'm not!"

"Kasuga-chan is going to grow tired of you-"

"_What _are you _talking _about?"

"This trip to Oshu doesn't seem so bad anymore-"

"What's gotten into you danna-?"

Yukimura moved his horse into a trot, large grin on his bright face. "Besides, seeing Kojuuro-san might relieve you of some of your stress-"

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan. "I don't have any stress!"

_"Sure.."_

_"DANNA!"_

_

* * *

_

Masamune twitched, sitting cross-legged from the pirate with his arms crossed. "What did you just say?"

Motochika grinned and leaned forward, also sitting cross-legged with an arm on his knee. "I need your help One-Eyed otouto of mine. Mori's taken everything of mine and I need help getting it back."

"One," the younger brunette started to say, "stop calling me your brother, _pirate_. Two: I don't care about Mori or your stuff. Three: get off my land."

Motochika glanced to Kojuuro with a brow raised. "Is he always like this?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't talk about me when I'm right here!" Masamune shouted.

"And does he always shout like that?" Motochika inquired.

Kojuuro sweatdropped. "Unfortunately."

"You guys..." the dragon began to growl.

Motochika stood to his feet, smirking as he ruffled the brunette's locks. Kojuuro inwardly gasped in horror. "Well then I'll just leave. Bye otouto!"

Masamune lunged for the laughing male. "Who do you think you are! That's it! YOU ARE STAYING UNTIL THIS MATTER IS SOLVED! YOU SEE?"

The pirate paused, allowing the dragon to try and strangle him. "I'll be staying here?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

Motochika grinned, ruffling his hair again. "I knew you'd come around."

Masamune's eye was filled with rage. "You son of a-"

Kojuuro dropped his face into his hand. He knew the pirate was mischevious. But this...?

"Otouto, that's a scary look you have there."

"Don't call me that!"

This was unbelievable...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short and the ending was kind of bad. But this is going to be one part of two again. **

**Hopefully things will get posted sooner...IF you want ^-^**


	6. A New Adventure Otouto and Me Part 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry...it's been way too long! **

**Now I know this chapter is kind of bad but it's been a while and I'm not sure if the characters are as they would act :D Well anyway, this is part two of three since if takes SO long just to get Motochika back to his native land. Hahaha**

**Warning: Language, possible OOC, violence **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

"Dear Mori (you freakin' asshole), kindly take you and your _pet _off to some corner and leave me the hell alone for the rest of my life." Oshu's One-Eyed looked up from the paper he had been reading off of. "Well? How's that? You going to leave me alone now?"

Kojuuro and Motochika sweatdropped from where they sat, kneeling on the other side of the table.

"Er-" Motochika scratched his cheek with a finger. "I don't think that's quite right, otouto."

"Nani? Still with this otouto crap?" Masamune crossed his arms, glaring at the older man. "Listen _pirate_. The dragon of Oshu doesn't have time to waste on you anymore. I have business elsewhere but have had to stay here and tend to you for the last two days. I can't even have a party_. _Che." The brunette's eye flashed dangerously at him. "You see?"

"Not very well," Motochika said with a grin. "And I imagine you can't either, right?"

Kojuuro choked on air.

"What was that _pirate_?" Masamune narrowed his eye. "You wanna say that again?"

"Huh?" Motochika pretended to clean out his ear. "You'll have to speak louder than that otouto. You always were a mumbler."

Fire flared from Masamune's nostrils. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"What did _you _say?"

"Why you-"

"WHAT?" Motochika loudly said. "What in the world are you saying?"

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME YOU SON OF A-!"

"Come on, come on. Speak up already!"

"Clean the wax out of your ears then before I do it for you. With my sword."

Kojuuro looked in between them with growing horror.

Motochika helplessly shrugged. "My apologies otouto. Your lips are moving but nothings coming out."

Masamune lowered his head, fingers twitching from where they were clenched at the elbow.

Oblivious to the darkening aura and tugging on his arm from Kojuuro, Motochika continued on and said, "And that one thing you said. Sorry otouto, I don't comprehend English all too well-"

"Motochika-sama," Kojuuro urgently whispered. "You have to get away before-"

"Motochika Chosokabe…"

"Ha?" The pirate looked at Masamune with a tilt of his head. "What's wrong?"

Kojuuro blanched.

Motochika blinked. "Otouto?"

* * *

"Masamune-sama!"

"…"

"Masamune-sama!"

"Be quiet Kojuuro."

"Ah otouto- ack!"

"Silence _pirate_!"

"M-Masamune-sama! You can't kill him!"

Oshu's One-Eyed viciously tugged on the rope. "Who said anything about killing him? I'm only going to suffocate him for a bit-"

"That's the same thing," Kojuuro insisted, grabbing the back of his lord's armor.

Masamune turned on him in an instant, eye gleaming. "And if you ever interrupt me again…_Kojuuro…_you'll be the next one I hang from this tree. You see?"

The older brunette immediately took a step back, helplessly watching as the brunette proceeded to try and kill the ogre of the coast.

Using a branch of the sacred tree.

Kojuuro inwardly cried fake tears. _This isn't fair…we'll be cursed for sure. _

* * *

"Hm? Do you hear that danna?" Sasuke asked from on top a tree branch, resting back on his haunches and peering up ahead with a hand shielding his eye from the sun.

Yukimura tied the reins of his horse to the very same tree, opting to use the trunk instead. He looked at the green-clad shinobi, absently patting the coat of his precious horse. "Hear what? Is there something wrong?"

Sasuke used his keen eyesight, staring hard into the horizon. "Well…" His ears perked and he grew unaware of the growing concern on a certain brunette's face. "There's the sound of a struggle coming from Oshu."

For some reason, Yukimura felt a pang in his heart at hearing that. "Oshu..?"

"Since we _are _in the country after all." Sasuke looked down at him, smiling. "Maybe I should specify and say that it's coming from the dragon's house."

The red warrior's eyes widened. "Masamune-dono? Is that the problem? Is he in trouble?"

"Whoa, whoa- of course not," Sasuke lied through his teeth, raising his hands. The last thing he needed was an overprotective brunette to go charging into the One-Eyed Dragon's lair while brandishing his spears and causing mayhem.

His ears picked up on the distinct sound of Kojuuro shouting, followed by a crack and-

"_Oops. __My hand slipped__."_

Okay. Even _more _mayhem than usual. Because Oshu, for one reason or another, always seemed to be the source of troubling nowadays in the Land of the Rising Sun. And it always seemed to involve either him or Masamune. Honestly, what had this land come to?

He winced at the snap he heard through his sensitive ears, wondering who was being punished and why Motochika Chosokabe was not off on his ship. And _why _was Kojuuro shouting so loud? When Sasuke next looked down, he was startled to see Yukimura's head lowered and body trembling.

Sasuke stood up, eyeing the warrior with wariness. And it was rightfully earned wariness too. With the way things had been going for the last month, it was now customary for him to retreat to a safe distance whenever the brunette started trembling. "Is there something wrong?"

Yukimura's head snapped up, a fire burning bright in his eye. "UUUOOOOO! SA-SU-KEE!"

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed. "D-Danna-"

"We have to go immediately and see what is wrong!" The brunette jumped, landing on the branch beside the green-clad shinobi. "There is no time to waste! Come on!"

Sasuke shifted backwards, brow quirking ever so slightly. "I-I'm coming. No need to get so close…"

"Right!" Yukimura grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him off the tree and racing through the woods below. "We'll be back for you!" he called over his shoulder to his horse.

His horse watched as they vanished and then snorted, shaking her head.

* * *

Ten minutes later the shinobi and red warrior arrived at Oshu's One-Eyed territory, the stone walls looming overhead.

Yukimura was already charging in, but Sasuke who knew better than to just run in and cause a scene, gazed inside to get a basic grasp on what was going on. He choked on air. _I-Is that-? _

Sasuke's eyes grew large and he quickly grabbed his danna by the back of his jacket, whirling him around to face him before the brunette could see what was going on inside Oshu's walls. "Hold on a minute."

Yukimura gave him an impatient look. "We're right here Sasuke. What's the matter?"

"I don't think we should go in. Now seems like a bad time," Sasuke said, slowly backing away.

Yukimura looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"OTOUTO I CAN'T BREATHE ANYMORE!"

"SUCK IT UP LIKE A MAN! YOU ARE ONE AREN'T YOU?"

"M-Masamune-sama, the sacred tree is-!"

"Ah." Yukimura faintly sweatdropped, smiling a bit at the green-clad shinobi as Oshu's sacred tree crashed down behind him. "It seems like Masamune-dono is in a bad mood…"

Sasuke found himself grimacing at the sight of a familiar pirate being chased by a livid dragon waving his claws with abandon, his ever faithful retainer running after them and trying to stop his lord from permanently mutilating Motochika. "That's a bit of an understatement danna…"

"Well…" Yukimura turned around, hesitantly watching as Motochika was tackled in midair, Kojuuro tripping over the wrestling dragon and pirate a moment later. "We should do something, shouldn't we Sasuke? It's what oyakatta-sama would want."

Sasuke gave him a deadpan look. _How would you know?_

The red warrior gave his friend a nudge. "Go on. Break them up."

"Wha-?" Sasuke turned to look at him. "No way!"

Yukimura flinched at the sounds of conflict in front of him. "But! Someone's going to get hurt!"

"Then you stop them danna-"

"I cannot! I can't hurt Masamune-dono!"

"What about everyone else?" Sasuke cried out in disbelief. "What about _my _safety?"

"Sasuke!" Yukimura gasped. "I never knew you were this selfish!"

"What? Don't try and pin this on me-"

"I'm not-"

Masamune and Motochika didn't even notice the shinobi and young warrior, so caught up in their own fight.

But Kojuuro had taken note of the two new arrivals and was hoping to have them help him with Motochika and Masamune. Although… _Why are they arguing too? _Kojuuro inwardly wailed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later-

* * *

Yukimura's bottom lip trembled, fists clenched tightly on his pant legs from where he kneeled.

Sasuke spared him a glance and then rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation as he leaned on his elbow, resting his cheek in his palm. _Danna…you can't seriously be falling for this. _

"And so I've been cast away here, all by myself in a strange land and stuck housing with my cousin and his retainer for the last few days," Motochika finished, wiping a tear from his eye.

The five of them were seated around Masamune's kitchen table, Yukimura and Sasuke kneeling on one side, and Motochika, Kojuuro, and the dragon lord himself sitting on the other. After Masamune had calmed down enough to whack Kojuuro over the head and kick Motochika in the stomach, for digestive purposes, he noticed his precious red warrior and pet monkey standing outside his walls. And what else would he do but welcome them into his humble abode. Although now he was regretting it. Having the mischievous pirate tell an exaggerated version of his experience in Oshu to an emotional young brunette was not the smartest thing.

And Masamune really wasn't liking the familiar gleam appearing in Yukimura's eyes.

Kojuuro also sniffled, but for a different reason. His bloody nose had to be stuffed with tissue, courtesy of his lord, and now he couldn't breathe properly. "W-We're sorry to have dragged you into this," he apologized directly to Yukimura.

Sasuke shot him a glare. _What about me? What is it with everyone forgetting about me? _

"It is no problem," the red warrior said with difficulty. He was still trying to get over the emotional roller coaster Motochika's story had sent him on. "Oyakatta-sama had sent us here out on vacation."

Masamune's ear twitched. _Vacation…? What the hell is that old geezer thinking? Do I _look _like some charity that anyone can come to?_

"But after hearing this heart wrenching tale, there's no way I can sit back and allow you to suffer Motochika-san." The young brunette leapt to his feet, causing all eyes to fall on him in surprise. "If this is the case- then I, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, will accompany the ogre back to his coast!" Yukimura declared, a determined smile on his face.

_Dammit! _"Well I'm coming too," Sasuke said, getting to his feet as well and putting his hands on his hips.

Motochika grinned, reaching over and giving the red warrior a noogie. "Great! You have my thanks then kiddo!"

Yukimura grinned back. "Then let us not waste another moment. My spears will burn us a path straight to Mori-san without a doubt!"

"Just one minute."

Four pairs of eyes went to the brunette who had been quiet the entire time. Yukimura perked up at hearing his voice. "Masamune-dono. Is something wrong?"

Masamune looked up with a cocky smirk. "Oshu's One-Eyed Dragon, will be accompanying you."

Sasuke brought a palm to his face. "Oh dear God…"

"Nani?" Masamune fixed the shinobi with a glare. "You got a problem, monkey?"

"Actually, I do-"

Yukimura quickly brought a hand in front of Sasuke's mouth, not wanting a repeat of the last time the two interacted. "Ah- we really should get going now if we want to make it in four da- M-Motochika-san?"

Motochika had walked over to Masamune and was now patting him on the head condescendingly. "What do you think you're doing otouto? Picking fights is bad you know."

The dragon lord looked at him, twitching with a vein throbbing. Tendrils of dark aura surrounded him. "Y-You…damn…pirate…"

Motochika nodded in satisfaction, leaning forward and pinching him on the cheek. "Good boy. Now should we get a move on?"

Masamune's lips pursed, his visible eye widening in rage.

The silver-haired pirate smiled, oblivious to the massive wave of killer intent. "Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

Yukimura flinched. Sasuke blanched. And Kojuuro paled. "Ah! Motochika-san!" they shouted in unison. All three took a giant step back, faces full of horror.

"You…" Oshu's One-Eyed growled, cracking his knuckles with a twitching smile and tick on his head. "You…are going to die!"

Sasuke hung his head as Motochika proceeded to get the beating of his life by Masamune's shiny boot. _We are never going to make it…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Er- I tried... :D**

**Man, I feel so rusty hahaha ^v^**


End file.
